Naruto Sensation
by Mikio Kurosawa
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang murid menyukai guru les privatnya, seperti Naruto kepada Sasuke-sensei? Sasunaru, Shounen-ai. RnR?


A SasuNaru FanFiction

**Disclaimer:**  
>Characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Warning(s): **  
>Alternate Universe. Out Of Character. Typo(s). YAOI. etc<p>

**Main Character(s):**

Sasuke Uchiha(24) and Naruto Uzumaki(14)

* * *

><p>"Kita putus!"<p>

.

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDNYA 'KARENA KITA SUDAH KELAS 3 SMP, JADI HARUS SIAP-SIAPTEKUN BELAJAR UNTUK UJIAN'? ITU PASTI CUMA ALASAN!" teriak Naruto sambil melahap hamburger ketiganya. Kiba—sahabat Naruto sejak SD hanya bisa menopang dagunya malas, "Hei, hei."

Sepertinya si pirang tak menghiraukannya, "Yah, aku juga sudah muak dengan kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya! Sebaiknya aku hapus saja waktu yang sudah lalu!" ujarnya sangat marah.

_Memang! Semua yang seumuran itu anak-anak! Yang ideal untukku adalah yang lebih dewasa dan punya toleransi!_

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang..." Naruto menendang sepatu keds merahnya sembarang, lalu segera masuk kedalam rumah. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, ia menemukan ibunya bersama seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, "Selamat datang, Naru-chan."<p>

"Kamu yang bernama Naruto?" ucap seseorang itu.

Naruto masih terpaku—terpesona karena ketampanan orang itu, 'Waa, si-siapa dia?'

"Naru, ini Sasuke-sensei. Mulai hari ini, dia akan jadi guru privatmu." ujar Kushina.

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Halo, aku Uchiha Sasuke, guru privatmu. Salam kenal."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, "UAPPAH? GURU PRI—"

"Meski akhir-akhir ini nilainya menurun, dia sama sekali tak mau belajar. Tolong ya, Sasuke-kun." Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Bibi Kushina tenang saja. Aku akan coba lakukan sesuatu." ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai kearah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ke ruangan Naruto." kata Kushina mempersilahkan.

"Eh! Tunggu!" Naruto berlari kekamarnya. Ketika sampai,

"Komik-komikku..." koleksi komiknya ternyata sudah dibuang ibunya.

Terdengar suara seseorang mendudukkan dirinya diatas tatami—ternyatasang guru. Naruto memperhatikan guru privatnya itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah komik dari tasnya, membuka pada halaman tertentu, lalu sesekali ia tertawa. 'Apa-apaan dia?' pikir Naruto.

"TUNGGU! KAU DATANG UNTUK MENGAJAR, 'KAN?" hardik Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Memangnya kamu punya minat buat belajar?" tanya Sasuke—tepat sasaran.

'Ugh!'

"Sama sekali nggak! Aku nggak mau belajar!" si pirang memalingkan wajahnya, "Tapi kalau begini, kau adalah pencuri bayaran bulanan mengajar!" jelasnya emosi.

"Aku tak mengajar pun tak apa, kok." Sasuke tersenyum, "Guru les itu sebenarnya hanya alasan. Sebenarnya, orang tuamu bermaksud menjodohkan kita berdua. Keluargaku dokter dan kaya."

"Haaa?"

"Yah, aku, sih nggak keberatan kalau dengan anak semanismu. Aku senang." Sasuke tersenyum—tampan.

"UWAAA! K-Kau..."

"Hei! Terhadap yang lebih tua nggak boleh panggil 'kau'! Panggil 'sensei', ya!"

"Hmm, sen.. sei?" panggil Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Aah, rasanya menyenangkan! Panggil lagi dong~~" pinta Sasuke manja. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hn. Baiklah." Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka jaketnya lalu menyeringai kearah Naruto, "Ayo kita mulai."

Wajah Naruto merona merah dan menjauh dari Sasuke, "HEE! MU-MULAI APANYA?"

"Eh? Mulai apanya? Ya mulai belajar dong." jawab Sasuke polos.

DOONG

Naruto terkejut, tapi sedikit rasa kecewa di dasar hatinya.

"Aah, barusan kau mengharapkan hal yang mesum ya? Jadi sedikit kecewa gitu." tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

Naruto menjawabnya malu-malu, "Ng-Nggak, kok!"

"Khu.. Khu.. Kena kau!" Sasuke tertawa geli karena sikap Naruto itu.

_Orang aneh! Padahal cakep..._

_Akhirnya, hari itu nggak belajar dengan baik..._

_Pertemuanku dengan 'Sensei' pun seperti ini. Rasannya bukan hal yang baik deh..._

_...haaaah..._

* * *

><p>"Hai." Hari ini Sasuke datang membawa sebotol minuman.<p>

"Ah? Aojiru*?"

"Hn, hari ini kita main," Sasuke tersenyum, "Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan soal yang aku berikan dalam batas waktunya, kau yang menang, jadi aku akan minum ini."

"Eh?"

"Tapi kalau nggak bisa dalam batas waktunya, berarti kau kalah dan kau harus minum ini." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh..." Naruto manggut-manggut—padahal masih bingung.

"Baik. Bersiaaap..."

"Eh, eh, tunggu—"

"...Mulai!" potong Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Yap, selesaaaai..." Sasuke melihat jam di tangannya.<p>

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas lantai tatami, "Aaakh! Kusooo!"

"Kau gagal." Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Tunggu dulu! Yang barusan itu melanggar peraturan! Kalau mendadak didesak gitu, aku nggak bisa konsentrasi!" marah Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah, "Ya sudah, yang barusan itu pemanasan, yang sekarang ini sungguhannya." jelas Sasuke.

"OSH!" jawab Naruto semangat.

* * *

><p>"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Selesai!"<p>

Tapi tetap saja, si pirang tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal itu.

"Nih, minum." Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan sambil menyodorkan segelas Aojiru.

Dengan bergetar, Naruto menerimanya lalu meneguknya sambil memejamkan mata, "Ugh, pahiit.."

"Mau coba lagi?"

_Berikutnya pasti! Akan kubuat orang ini minum Aojiru. Hieaah!_

* * *

><p>"Huek, soal berikutnyaaah?" Wajah bocah pirang itu sudah tak berbentuk—Oke, berlebihan.<p>

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja."

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau menyerah ditengah jalan, "Kalau kubilang akan kulakukan, ya akan kulakukan!"

Akhirnya...

"BERHASIL! Yeah!"

"Ugh, aku kalah..." ujar Sasuke putus asa lalu meminum segelas Aojiru-nya. Naruto hanya menari-nari senang.

"Uhuk, baiklah, hari ini sampai disini."

Naruto melirik jam dinding, sudah jam sembilan malam rupanya. "Eh, sudah jam segini?"

"Nggak kusangka, kamu punya kemauan yang kuat juga." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dan itu membuat Naruto merona.

_Eh! Aku juga nggak nyangka bisa lupa waktu saat belajar..._

* * *

><p>"Waah, maaf, ibu lupa bawakan teh. Habis, kelihatannya kalian senang sekali, sih. Huhu." ujar Kushina sambil mengantarkan Sasuke kedepan rumah.<p>

"Ah, tidak apa, Bi. Kalau minuman, aku sudah minum. Aku permisi, Bibi Kushina, Naruto, selamat malam."

"Sampai jumpa, hati-hati, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p>Minggu berikutnya pun, Sasuke selalu membawa makanan atau minuman aneh. Dan pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke-sensei pun berlanjut.<p>

"Kamu memang punya kemauan yang kuat, ya. Benci kekalahan dan melakukan sekuat tenaga adalah kelebihanmu!" puji Sasuke.

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda, "Hehehe..."

* * *

><p>"WHOAAH! Nilai tes tengah semester-ku... Hebat!"<p>

Aku akan kasih tahu Sasuke-sensei, ah...

* * *

><p>"Wow! Hebat! Meningkat drastis!" puji Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap kepala durian Naruto.<p>

"Hehe.."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, dahi mereka beradu, "Kau sudah berusaha keras, ya. Tuh, kalau coba dilakukan, pasti bisa, 'kan?"

"I-Ini 'kan berkat Sasuke-sensei juga.." wajah Naruto besemu merah.

Bagaimana ini.. Aku suka pada Sasuke-sensei, mungkin...

"Sensei..."

"Hn?"

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena nilaiku naik, aku ingin menghadiahkan sesuatu untuk Sensei... Kita pilih sama-sama hari Sabtu ini, bisa?

"Hn."

* * *

><p><em>Hadiah sih cuma alasan, sebenarnya ini cara supaya bisa jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke-sensei. Hehe.<em>

Bocah pirang itu berjalan bersama pemuda yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya—guru privatnya. Naruto hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat guru privat—yang ia sukai itu.

Ketika berjalan, ia dan Sasuke berpapasan dengan wanita berambut merah muda. "Sasuke-kun...?"

Yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menoleh. Naruto yang menyadarinya berbisik pada Sasuke, "Eh? Siapa dia, Sensei?"

Sasuke membisu seribu bahasa.

* * *

><p>Mereka pulang menggunakan kereta dengan pemberhentian di Statsiun depan SMP Konoha.<p>

Sasuke, sejak tadi hanya diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan antara guru dan murid itu.

"Sensei? Kenapa dari tadi diam terus." tanya bocah blonde itu.

Sasuke yang tersentak, tersenyum dipaksakan, "A-Ah... Kue yang kumakan terasa berat di perut, nih."

"Bohong," Naruto menyadari bahwa alasan Sasuke asal-asalan, "Perempuan yang tadi itu siapa?"

Sasuke membeku sesaat.

"Dia.. Guru lesku.. Saat SMP..."

deg deg

"Sasuke-sensei.. Mungkinkah... Sensei menyukai orang itu?" tanya Naruto spontan.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat sekali ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-Aku... Aku juga menyukai Sasuke-sensei. Mungkin, ini kelihatan seperti ikut-ikutan, tapi ini serius." ujar Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

"Anak-anak itu enak, ya, dengan gampanya bisa ngomong 'suka' atau 'serius'," Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Aku juga waktu itu masih anak-anak, sama sekali nggak memikirkan tentang pihak lain,"

"Tanpa tahu nggak akan bisa berhubungan dengan dia. Hanya memikirkan cinta sejati dengan serampangan. Tapi, hal itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat ketika puber...

...kamu juga begitu."

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan, terasa sakit menusuk-nusuk.

"AKU SERIUS! Sensei juga waktu itu percaya kalau hal itu serius, 'kan?" ucap Naruto jujur.

"Sasuke-sensei mengerti perasaanku, 'kan? Apa kau tetap menganggapku anak-anak?

Apa Sasuke-sensei juga sama dengan orang itu?"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, kereta telah berhenti di statsiun depan sekolah.

"Aku serius dengan perasaanku, tapi apa boleh buat kalau Sensei hanya menganggapku anak-anak...

Aku... Sangat menyukai Sasuke-sensei..."

Tepat sebelum pintu kereta tertutup kembali dan kereta berjalan, Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku didalam kereta yang kini berjalan kembali.

"Sensei..."

* * *

><p>"Duh, sebentar lagi Sasuke-sensei datang." tiba-tiba ia teringat pernyataan cintanya pada Sasuke diatas kereta kemarin, "Argh, setelah nyatain perasaan seperti itu, sebaiknya menemui dengan wajah yang gimana?"<p>

"Hai!" Sasuke bersikap seolah tak ada kejadian apapun kemarin, "Baiklah, waktu tes semakin pendek. Jadi, mulai besok kita akan semakin ketat."

_Apa dia lupa? Syukurlaaah.' Naruto mendesah panjang._

"Sasuke-sensei itu memang dewasa, ya." ujar Naruto tersipu sendiri.

"Ngomong apa, kok tiba-tiba? Hal itu sudah jelas, 'kan?" respon Sasuke.

"Hehe.. Aku sangat sukaaaaa Sasuke-sensei!"

"Hei, kita sedang belajar...," Sasuke meraih kepala durian Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Naruto. Muridnya terbelalak kaget.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Jangan main-mai, ya," Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"Aku juga menyukai Naruto."

"Bohong, ah! Aku 'kan anak-anak."

"Nggak bohong," Sasuke tersenyum, "Hanya saja, kalau berdekatan seperti sekarang ini, aku memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan orang tuamu, jadinya aku segan."

"Uh, begitu, ya..."

"Tapi karena aku benar-benar suka, kupikir ini melanggar, sih."

"Eh, enggak, kok, Sensei!"

"Karena itulah," Sasuke menyeringai—mesum, mungkin, "Mulai sekarang akan kunikmati tanpa sungkan-sungkan."

"Eh? Tu-Tunggu, Sasuke-sensei—Ummph!"

BRAG BRUG

Kushina yang kebetulan melewati kamar Naruto hanya tersenyum aneh, "Hihihi."

-OWARI-

* * *

><p>AN: Huuufff~~ Akhirnya selese juga nih fanfic gaje kedua saya. Setelah fic pertama saya yang sangat mengecewakan, saya harap readers suka cerita fic ini ==a

Oya, maaf kalo Typo(s) dan nggak sesuai EYD.

Saya newbie disini, untuk para Senpai, mohon bantuannya~~

Mind to Review?


End file.
